It Begins
by amandastarkidweasley
Summary: Scorose drabble. A start to their relationship.


**My take on a possibility of how Rose and Scorpius' relationship could start. Enjoy!**

It Begins.

On a Thursday afternoon in late April during their sixth year at Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were sitting in a window seat in the library reviewing their Potions essay that was due the next day.

Well, Rose was reviewing, Scorpius had other things in mind.

"Hey Rose?"

"What's up, Scorpius?" she replied without putting her book down.

"Wanna go to Hogsmede with me next week?"

"No."

This response came as a slight shock to Scorpius; he most always gets what he wants. And he wanted Rose Weasley for the past three years.

"Well why not?" Scopius asked questioningly.

At this point is when Rose finally put down the book she was reading. "I don't know Scorpius. I don't really want to go to Hogsmede. O.W.L.s are in just ONE MONTH and I need to study to get all O's. Besides, you should be studying as well."

"So you don't want to go to Hogsmede. Fine. How about a picnic out by the Black Lake? I'll bring your favorites," Scorpius asked hopefully.

"Nah," she replied, eyes back on the printed word, "But you are welcome to bring me food absolutely anytime your little heart desires."

Scorpius gave her a sour look. "FINE."

After a few minutes of waiting, Scorpius looked up from doing nothing and said, "Okay, listen to this. Next Saturday while everyone is at Zonko's and what not, you and me will study in the library until the wee hours of the morning. It'll be a study date."

Exasperated, Rose threw her books down and looked at her blond friend who was staring intently up at her.

"Scopius Hyperion Malfoy! Why the sudden need to get me to go on a date with you? I've been you friend since first year and I've been single for literally AGES. Why now? Hmm?"

"Because you know you want me," Scopius responded with that smug smile of his.

Rose reached over to grab that days Daily Prophet and gave Scorpius a thump on the head with it. Gathering her things and putting them in her school bag, she spoke, "I'll study with you next week because Merlin knows you need it, but it's not a date."

"So that's a yes?" Scorpius said with a growing grin.

"Yes."

"SHE SAID YES!" he jumped up and yelled in the middle of the library. "Rose Weasley I will see you for our date next week."

"You're speaking as if we won't see each other for until then. We share a common room. AND IT'S NOT A DATE," Rose yelled the latter part as she began to make her way out of the library and towards the Prefects' Bathroom.

"It's totally a date, Weasley! Just admit it," Scorpius said, standing on the chair with a triumphant, toothy smile.

"NOT A DATE!" she yelled, getting the last word and closing the library door behind her.

* * *

Rose wasn't one for baths. Really, who likes to sit in their dirty bath water? It's repulsing. Might as well take a shower after a bath to rinse off all your filth. But tonight was different for some reason. She felt knots in her back and stress hanging on her shoulders.

She sauntered the the prefects' bathroom wearing her robe and carrying her shower caddy, a gift that her mother gave her before she started this school year. The actual room with the enormous bath was enchanted to where no one was allowed in when someone else was already in there. Meaning that once it had detected that a person walked through that door, the door was locked with such a powerful charm that it would not be revoked until that person walked out. However, some couples in the past have found a way around that rule. A few years back two sixth years discovered that if they walk through the door at the same time that they could spend some time, ahem, together.

The bath water was at just the right temperature and the scents that Rose mixed in were absolutely mesmerizing-lavender with a drop of spearmint. Although she didn't think she spent much time in there, Rose turned out to find her hands and feet to be prune-y.

Rose wrapped herself up in her towel and walked outside to the girls' showers. Leaving her shower caddy and clean clothes on a chair, she jumped into one of the four showers.

She didn't want to take too long and make her entire body wrinkled, but the feeling of the hot water felt amazing on Rose's neck and back. She was very appreciative when Hogwarts installed shower heads with different setting. Now Rose could enjoy heavy and pulsating water falling from overhead.

As she was rinsing out her hair, Rose heard rusting outside her shower.. It was a communal shower, so she imagined it was just one of her fellow prefects coming in to take a shower.

Eventually, she heard the door open and close again, but it wasn't followed by the sound of another shower head turning on. Rose began to worry. Why would someone just wander into the girls' shower and just walk out?

Paranoid, Rose turned off the shower faucet and grabbed the towel that hung outside the stall. Wrapping the towel around her body, she stepped out of the stall and went over to her things to get dressed. When she unfolded her sweatpants, a folded sheet of paper fell out onto the ground. Rose bent over to pick it up.

_It's totally a date._

_-S_

**R&R. I absolutely welcome constructive criticism. I totally need it! This is my first story in long time to I would love your opinions. Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, PLEASE PM ME.**

**Also, if you liked this, please leave a review, because I'm still deciding whether to leave this as a one-shot, or continue with a few more chapters, because I do have some more ideas.**

**Kay, bye!**


End file.
